Pursuant to the discovery of the diuretic 4-halo-5-sulfamoyl-anthranilic acids, substituted at the sulfamoyl moiety by an araliphatic or aromatic radical, described in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,565,920 or 3,658,990, there was generated a new class of primary amino compounds herein described, which members surprisingly do not require a halogen atom or a tertiary amino group at the aromatic nucleus, thought to be essential for diuretics, such as the chlorothiazides, hydrochlorothiazides or said anthranilic acids, or the sulfamoylbenzoic acids described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,937,169 and 3,163,645 or Belgian Pat. No. 743,744 respectively.